The present invention relates to handling and disposal of catalyst fines in a process for converting methanol to an olefin product.
Olefins are traditionally produced from petroleum feedstock by catalytic or steam cracking processes. These cracking processes, especially steam cracking, produce light olefins such as ethylene and/or propylene from a variety of hydrocarbon feedstock. Ethylene and propylene are important commodity petrochemicals useful in many processes for making plastics and other chemical compounds. Ethylene is used to make various polyethylene plastics, and in making other chemicals such as vinyl chloride, ethylene oxide, ethylbenzene and alcohol. Propylene is used to make various polypropylene plastics, and in making other chemicals such as acrylonitrile and propylene oxide.
The petrochemical industry has known for some time that oxygenates, especially alcohols, are convertible into light olefins. This process is referred to as the oxygenate-to-olefin process. The preferred oxygenate for light olefin production is methanol. The process of converting methanol to olefins is called the methanol-to-olefins process.
There are numerous technologies available for producing oxygenates, and particularly methanol, including fermentation or reaction of synthesis gas derived from natural gas, petroleum liquids, carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastics, municipal waste or any other organic material. The most common process for producing methanol is a two-step process of converting natural gas to synthesis gas. Then, synthesis gas is converted to methanol.
Generally, the production of synthesis gas involves a combustion reaction of natural gas, mostly methane, and an oxygen source into hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide. Synthesis gas production processes are well known, and include conventional steam reforming, autothermal reforming or a combination thereof.
Synthesis gas is then processed into methanol. Specifically, the components of synthesis gas (i.e., hydrogen, carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide) are catalytically reacted in a methanol reactor in the presence of a heterogeneous catalyst. For example, in one process, methanol is produced using a copper/zinc oxide catalyst in a water-cooled tubular methanol reactor.
The methanol is then converted to olefins in a methanol-to-olefins process. The methanol-to-olefins reaction is highly exothermic and has a large amount of water. Water comprises as much as one half of the total weight of the effluent stream as it leaves the reactor. Consequently, the water must be removed by condensation in a quench device to isolate the olefin product. The quench device cools the effluent stream to the condensation temperature of water. Quenching the product recovers large quantity of water at the temperature near the boiling point of the quench medium.
The oxygenate to olefin reactions, including a methanol to olefin reaction, uses a catalyst, preferably a molecular sieve catalyst. Particles of catalyst of a particular size are circulated through the reactor system and are retained by the particle size separators or cyclones. Such particles of catalyst are referred to as catalyst particles. The catalyst particles break down into smaller particles as they make physical contact with the hardware of the reactor system. The smaller particles that pass through the particle size separators or cyclones are referred to as catalyst fines. After passing through the cyclones, catalyst fines are carried into the effluent stream. Typically, the particle size separators retain catalyst particles that are above 40 microns in size. Catalyst particles are removed from the effluent stream in a quench device. The catalyst fines are suspended in a bottoms stream of the quench device. It is desirable to separate the catalyst fines from the bottoms stream of the quench device before the bottoms stream is disposed of or reused. The present invention improves the value of the water for reuse Disposal of catalyst fines and the water components of the bottoms stream of the quench device is improved as a result of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,504 describes a quench apparatus for an oxygenate to olefins process as well as a process for using a quench apparatus. The process removes water from the effluent stream as well as some oxygenate feedstock such as methanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,854 describes a two stage solids wash and quench for use with the oxygenate conversion process where catalyst fines are removed from the effluent stream through a first quench stage. Water and methanol is removed from the effluent stream in a second quench stage. The quench bottoms from the first quench stage is withdrawn as an aqueous waste stream or drag stream and is sent to a water treatment zone.
It would be desirable to effectively clarify the water in the bottoms stream of the quench device by separating catalyst fines from the water in the bottoms stream of the quench device. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention is directed to a process for disposing catalyst fines produced in an oxygenate-to-olefins reactor. The process enhances the way catalyst fines are separated from the liquid fraction of the quench bottoms or by product-water by use of a flocculent. The process of the present invention is a desirable and effective way of clarifying the liquid fraction from the quench bottoms by removing suspended catalyst fines.
The process of one embodiment of the present invention comprises the step of providing a reactor effluent stream having one or more olefin product(s). The reactor effluent stream is entrained with catalyst fines. The reactor effluent stream is quenched to produce a,liquid fraction and a quenched effluent stream, where the liquid fraction contains catalyst fines. The quenched effluent stream comprises the one or more olefin product(s). The process further comprises transporting the liquid fraction to a separation device. Flocculent is added to the liquid fraction. Then, catalyst fines are separated from the liquid fraction.
In another embodiment there is a process for disposing catalyst fines produced in an oxygenate-to-olefins reactor. The process comprises several steps including providing a reactor effluent stream having one or more olefin product(s). The reactor effluent stream is entrained with catalyst fines. Particularly, 10 wt. % or less of the catalyst fines has a particle size greater than 40 microns, based upon the total weight of catalyst fines in the reactor effluent stream. The reactor effluent stream is quenched to produce a liquid fraction and a quenched effluent stream. The liquid fraction comprises the catalyst fines The quenched effluent stream comprises a majority of the one or more olefin product(s). The liquid fraction is transported to a settling device where the catalyst fines are settled in about 2 hours or less.
In another embodimnent, there is a process for disposing catalyst fines produced in an oxygenate-to-olefins reactor. The process provides a reactor effluent stream having one or more olefin product(s). The reactor effluent stream is entrained with catalyst fines. The reactor effluent stream is quenched to produce a liquid fraction and a quenched effluent stream. The liquid fraction contains catalyst fines. The quenched effluent stream comprises the one or more olefin product(s). The process further includes separating the catalyst fines from the water in the liquid fraction with a flocculent. The ratio of the weight of the catalyst fines to the weight of the flocculent is less than the amount at which the given flocculent results in overdosing.